MSB: 100 Prompts
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: 100 Magic School Bus Prompts! The pairings: Dorothy Ann/Carlos, Keesha/Ralphie, Arnold/Wanda, and Tim/Phoebe. Enjoy and feel free to leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: All characters belong to their respective owners!**

1. A Dusty Old Top Hat  
>Dorothy Ann never thought a top hat could be considered fashionable in this day and age until she saw Carlos strutting to Walkerville Elementary in the distinguishing hat. The next day D.A. was seen sporting a hat of her very own.<p>

2. Lilly, the Cuddly Black Kitten  
>Phoebe had always had a soft spot for animals, especially kittens so when she came across an abandoned charcoal covered kitten and couldn't take her home she was astounded and delighted when Tim volunteered his services.<p>

3. A Certificate for Achievements in Piano Study  
>At first Carlos thought D.A. had been taken over by aliens and was willing to pull out the laser guns and call the army. After being shown countless certificates of achievement he demanded to be taught how to play the piano to which D.A. gladly complied.<p>

4. A Letter with Seven Stamps  
>Arnold impatinetly waited for a letter from Wanda. She had promised she would send stamps to add to his collection and was running out of time yet on the very last day of summer he received a letter with seven stamps sealed inside, causing her to receive a monstrous hug the first day of fourth grade.<p>

5. A Brand New Accordion  
>Why Ralphie decided to invite Keesha to his house so she could listen to him test out his brand new accordion (she had no idea he even played) she'll never know. Although she would admit, he did know his way around the foreign instrument.<p>

6. A Flickering Lamp Post  
>As D.A. and Carlos grew older and were initiated into the fourth grade their parents decided they were old enough to walk each other home on their own. With a flickering lamp post casting an eerie glow over their path, it caused D.A. to cling to Carlos' arm. He made a mental note to always take the same route.<p>

7. A TV Screen Covered with a Pink Blanket  
>In the middle of Keesha's living room their television was completely covered by a periwinkle blanket. It was her siblings' constant bickering over what program to watch that had gotten them into this mess. Keesha simply used this as an excuse to bike to the park and play football with Ralphie.<p>

8. An Antique Silver Jewelry Box  
>On one of Tim's frequent visits to Phoebe's house he stumbled upon an antique jewelry box sitting atop her dresser. When asked who gave it to her she replied coolly with 'a boy', causing Tim to experience his first encounter with the green eyed monster titled Jealousy.<p>

9. A Garden Gnome Missing an Arm  
>Arnold had never been one for sports so when Wanda volunteered to introduce him to the wonders of baseball he begrudgingly agreed. Needless to say once the garden gnome lost an arm in the battle they called it quits and went on an archeology excursion instead.<p>

10. A Stage with Black Curtains  
>Despite everyone's protests Carlos insisted on participating in the elementary school's talent show and somehow roped D.A. into being his assistant. Most thought as soon as the black curtains opened he would fail miserably (seeing as he had never done magic before) but were thoroughly surprised when he pulled a bouquet of lilies from a hat, all except D.A. She had believed in him all along.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

11. An Open Door  
>Ms. Frizzle's only class rule was to never enter the back room without her explicate permission (this rule carried on into the fourth grade) and one day Wanda's curiosity got the best of her; when asked Arnold unwillingly followed-everyone knew the bashful boy would do absolutely anything she asked.<p>

12. A House Floating in Mid-Air  
>There was a house floating above Ralphie's head-Keesha's to be exact, which he had no idea how it got there; but when he saw a magenta sweater and frizzy hair he shouted for Keesha to go inside; she didn't listen and when he awoke from the nightmare he could still hear her screams, something he never wanted to hear again.<p>

13. A Dewy Spider Web  
>Carlos had always known Dorothy Ann was terrified of spiders and planned on putting a stop to her fear at once (of course he liked 'protecting' her but what about when he wasn't there?); that explained why the fourth graders were up at the crack of dawn walking through dew covered spider webs hand in hand.<p>

14. A Blood-Red Skyline  
>The resident artist of Walkerville Elementary was in a slump and his quiet confidant had designed a plan to get his creative juices flowing; the surprisingly strong Phoebe managed to drag Tim all the way to a nearby hilltop to view the red shy line caused by the setting sun; Tim's work had never been more beautiful after that.<p>

15. A Book entitled "The Black Bible"  
>Keesha's first racial experience was when she had barely turned ten; a book inscribed with silver cursive reading "The Black Bible" was tossed in front of her by a school yard bully and upon reading the first few pages she tossed it in the trash and ran as fast as she could to Ralphie's where chocolate chip cookies were on hand as well as hugs; the next day Ralphie was seen beating the bully to a pulp.<p>

16. A Broken Grandfather Clock Showing the Time 3:33  
>In her bedroom D.A. had a grandfather clock her grandpa coincidentally gave her for her tenth birthday; when the blasted thing broke she called Carlos and wrangled him into help her using the 'I was in the talent show for you' excuse; needless to say once the whole clock was in pieces did they think of calling for help-nonetheless it was an interesting afternoon.<p>

17. A Painting of A Horse  
>As Phoebe's birthday was fast approaching Tim found himself at a loss for what to get her; on the last day Tim managed to pull something off and when it came to opening gifts he was surprised when Phoebe cried tears of happiness, asking how he had known she used to have a white stallion exactly like the one he had painted?<p>

18. A Red Cup Filled with Brown Liquid  
>Ralphie stared at the crimson cup in front of him filled with this foreign tawny liquid, not knowing what to do with it; Keesha gave him a timid smile knowing she owed him big for going to her little sister's tea party when they could have been practicing basketball.<p>

19. A Kitty Litter Box  
>Every day after school Phoebe went over to Tim's house to check on their charcoal kitten Lilly; hearing Tim's whining over having to clean the litter box every day made the whole class laugh-but secretly Phoebe found it adorable and extremely sweet.<p>

20. A Half Empty Bottle of Nail Polish  
>As the girls in Ms. Frizzle's class grew older they discovered the wonders of being a girl, including make overs; the boys found it incredibly stupid, crazy, and annoying-especially when half empty bottles of fuchsia nail polish turned up in their very own bedrooms.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

21. A Dead Fairy  
>At age ten Phoebe still believed in fairy tales and all things innocent and sweet while Dorothy Ann believed in hard facts and the power of knowledge; in the heat of an argument D.A. yelled that fairies weren't real, referring to them as 'dead fairies'; Tim was the one she ran to in tears and the next day on her desk there was a sketch of a lovely 'Phoebe fairy' to surprise her.<p>

22. An Empty Wine Glass  
>To celebrate D.A.'s straight A report card and Carlos' nearly straight A report card the two families came together for a night of celebration; upon waking up the next morning the pair of fifth graders cleaned the empty wine glasses and made sure their parents were alright, vowing to never mention this to their classmates.<p>

23. A Pink Pearl Bracelet  
>Every fifth grader at Walkerville Elementary knew Wanda had never been one for jewellery, especially bracelets so it was huge surprise when she came to school with a coral bracelet dangling from her pale wrist, raising numerous amount of questions-Arnold was the only one seen beaming and asking not one question towards it.<p>

24. A Newspaper Article about the New Highway Going Through a Local Town  
>When Keesha first read the article about the new highway going through Walkerville, she immediately teamed up with Ralphie to protest against the construction; soon after they were referred to as the K and R team.<p>

25. A Yellow Backpack  
>Tim's huge backpack was always filled to the brim with art supplies and other creative trinkets; when Phoebe tried to carry it she toppled over on her back and looked like a turtle that had been flipped onto its back.<p>

26. A Monster with a Black Tongue  
>During a sleepover at Dorothy Ann's house Carlos watched with amusement as her brother burst inside the bedroom, rambling about a monster under his bed with a gigantic black tongue and demanded D.A. to come and check, which she begrudgingly agreed; that was the first time Carlos thought she would make a wonderful mother.<p>

27. A Ball of Lint  
>Phoebe was an obsessive compulsive cleaner and whenever there was dust, lint, grim, or any other mess she was sure to find it and clean it quickly; Tim's first encounter of this was when Phoebe rolled a lint roller over his azure blue sweater to get rid of a grotesque ball of lint.<p>

28. A Staggering Pile of DVDs  
>Saturday nights at Ralphie's house often consisted of himself and Keesha watching an enormous pile of DVDs in his cluttered basement and falling asleep together on the couch; those were some of Keesha's favourite memories.<p>

29. Rainbow Coloured Socks  
>Wanda was the only person Arnold knew who would willingly cut the toes off her rainbow coloured socks and used the leftover socks as arm sleeves for no reason other than she felt like it; he admired her outgoing spirit the most.<p>

30. A Ball of Rolled up Duct Tape  
>Dorothy Ann had never seen a more disgustingly messy room than that of Carlos'; although it had been that way since before she could remember she was still surprised to find a ball of rolled up duct tape when she was helping him clean up his mess.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

31. Two Moons in the Sky  
>Being a major astrology fan, D.A. often watched the sky but never had she seen two moons at once. Later on she realized it was only Mars. After that Dorothy Ann never talked on the phone with Carlos when she went star gazing.<p>

32. Leopard Sheet Covers  
>Entering the sixth grade gave Keesha the idea to redecorate her bedroom to give it a more mature feel. After all she wasn't a little girl anymore! When she noticed Ralphie heading straight for the leopard sheet covers she vowed never to let him go shopping with her again unless it was for sports equipment.<p>

33. A Key Chain Shaped Like a Tiki Man  
>The first key Dorothy Ann added to her new tiki man key chain was obviously her own. The second was Carlos' house key.<p>

34. Broken Railroad Tracks  
>Phoebe often found strange things lying in her backyard. One day it happened to be a pair of broken railroad tracks. The first thing Tim did when he saw her carrying the makeshift canvases was help her. The second: invite her inside to paint on them.<p>

35. A Young Man on Crutches  
>Carlos was quite a caring, generous boy and he often tried to do his 'good deed for the day'. Once after school in sixth grade Dorothy Ann spotted Carlos helping a man on crutches cross the street. That same day D.A. gave him a peck on the cheek and didn't explain why.<p>

36. A Monkey on the Street Corner  
>Keesha was known for her heated temper tantrums and the only person who ever seemed to talk her down from them was Ralphie, except when he was the cause. Mimicking monkeys on a street corner was definitely a good enough reason for a burst of anger.<p>

37. An Eye with a Yellow Iris  
>Arnold decided to experiment in grade six with contact lenses and took Wanda's advice by testing out coloured lenses. After a week he decided to stick to thick glasses. Wanda admitted he looked cuter with them.<p>

38. A Man with a Sword in One Hand and a Gun in the Other  
>Whenever Tim was having a terrible day he became quieter than usual and stuck his nose in his drawing book, sketching all day until the mood disappeared. Phoebe was the only one to know the men with swords and guns that lurked in his books.<p>

39. A Lacy Pair of Underwear  
>Lingerie shopping was what the four sixth grade girls considered their initiation into the wonderful world of women. At school on Monday all the boys could hear was talk of this strange thing called lace and how apparently it wasn't something the boys should know about.<p>

40. A Purple Turban  
>On one of Dorothy Ann's rare bad days Carlos burst into her bedroom wearing a bright purple turban, puffed up creamy pants along with a bright blue vest. His reasoning: 'I'm your genie, what's your wish?'<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

41. A Woman in a White Dress, Spinning in Circles  
>Whenever D.A. wore white, Carlos always thought the purity his crush possessed was enhanced. When she took his hands and began spinning in the gymnasium of their first seventh grade dance he had never seen anyone more angelic.<p>

42. A Black Leaf  
>Amidst the chilly winter snow laid a black leaf and Keesha immediately saw it. Upon picking it up she cradled it gently in her hands and when Ralphie asked what she was going to do with it she handed it over to him, telling him to cherish it and keep it safe as if she was the leaf.<p>

43. A Cracked Stone Wall  
>Phoebe had always supported Tim's aspirations and creations but like an aging stone wall she finally started to crack. If only he had seen it before she stopped answering his calls.<p>

44. Pixelated Flowers  
>Tim had never been one to like being ignored and in the middle of computer education class he sent her a bouquet of pixelated flowers with the message "I'm sorry" inscribed on the bottom. After school Phoebe gave him a hug as a thank you for the flowers and the crack began to be repaired.<p>

45. A 3,000 lb Weight  
>Being in seventh grade, Ralphie assumed that he had suddenly grown stronger and decided to lift weights with the other seventh and eighth graders, dragging Keesha with him as a witness. That day Keesha was seen shoving a 3,000 lb weight away from a gasping Ralphie and helping him to his feet with a smirk on her lips.<p>

46. A Woman with Flowing Green Hair  
>Arnold never handled change well and when he spotted Wanda coming to school with long, flowing chartreuse hair he nearly had a heart attack in the middle of the sidewalk. She quickly tore off the wig for her class project and fanned his face, trying to revive the easily scared lad.<p>

47. A Little Bronze Statue of the God Neptune  
>Carlos had always wondered what the little statue of the Greek god Neptune was doing in D.A.'s organized room. Staring up at the ceiling while lying on her bed she explained the story of how she won third place in the Greek mythology challenge.<p>

48. A Steamy Street  
>Playing street hockey when steam covered the block was something Ralphie and Keesha loved. Although colliding against each other and getting headaches wasn't something they were a fan of, curling up in Ralphie's basement with a fuzzy panda blanket was a plus (something neither would admit).<p>

49. A Foot Tall Blonde Mohawk  
>Considering Dorothy Ann's hair was always in pigtails, no one would have guessed her hair could be able to stand a foot above her head. At least, not until Carlos convinced her to try out a Mohawk. She got her revenge by painting his nails bright blue while he slept.<p>

50. A Cupcake with Pink Frosting  
>Wanda was never the type to sit down and bake something, let alone a cupcake but when Arnold's twelfth birthday rolled around she had this sudden urge to bake. It was the best birthday he could remember.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

51. A Bleeding Heart  
>Entering their last year of elementary school was difficult for the students of Ms. Frizzle's class to adjust to. It caused many metaphorical bleeding hearts. How could they say goodbye to their beloved teacher?<p>

52. A Dog-Like Dragon  
>Seeing Phoebe down in the dumps had never been a favourite of Tim's which caused him to come up with a crazy scheme to dress Liz up as a dragon and train her to act like a dog. It was utterly silly but to see Phoebe laugh made it all worthwhile in the 'dragon trainer's' mind.<p>

53. A Shiny Yellow Raincoat with Matching Wellington Boots  
>During the rainy spring of grade eight Arnold finally put away his sunflower yellow raincoat along with his matching boots and traded it in for a spiffy new chocolate coloured one. Wanda was the only one to protest against it and whined for him to change back (she always thought Wellington's looked sexy on him).<p>

54. A Man made of out Driftwood  
>Hearing Dorothy Ann go on and on about how romantic a picnic on the beach would be Carlos knew what he had to do. When arriving at the deserted beach she asked Carlos what a man made from driftwood was doing there and received the strange answer, 'every proper first date needs a waiter'.<p>

55. A Hot Air Balloon the Size of a Goldfish Bowl  
>Ralphie had no idea what to get Keesha for her thirteen birthday even though he knew she wanted a balloon ride. They were far too expensive for his ten dollar allowance. The morning of her birthday the ingenious boy knocked on her door with a goldfish bowl sized balloon and mini Ralphiemini Keesha figurines. When she opened the door he asked if she wanted to go for a ride and she smiled, stepping outside to join him.

56. A Unicorn with Fangs  
>Tim had never been a fan of drawing mystical creatures if only because his technique was more towards realism than anything else, but what Phoebe asked she received. He was still chuckling when she glared at him and swatted his head after seeing the unicorn with fangs dripping blood.<p>

57. Siamese Twins Attached at the Shoulder  
>While studying genetic disorders in D.A.'s bedroom, Carlos came across an article about Siamese twins attached at birth and asked her where she would like to be attached to (the shoulder). He slid over and pressed his shoulder against hers and smiled happily down at her, explaining that they must be the kind of twins that were separated at birth.<p>

58. Three Sisters Each with Three Eyes  
>The first time Keesha ever had to protect Ralphie was when he was cowering under the blankets in the middle of 'The Three Eyed Sisters of Lack Lagash'. She had never seen anything more pathetic or adorable.<p>

59. A Man with Stripes Tattooed on His Face  
>Arnold wasn't so sure about this area of downtown. With strange men with tattoos on their face lurking around it wasn't safe but he couldn't very well let his lady love trail the forbidden streets alone. Besides it was an excuse to hold her hand. 'For protection,' he explained.<p>

60. A Violin Case Labeled "Property of Dan Long"  
>For their farewell gift to Ms. Frizzle, the class contributed all their piggy bank money and allowances to buy a used violin for their musically gifted teacher. Phoebe could have sworn she saw tears in her teacher's eyes.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

61. A Broken Hourglass with the Sand Spilling Out  
>Dorothy Ann had been staring at the busted hour glass on Carlos' bedroom floor for the past five minutes, wondering what they were going to do now. His parents had explicitly told him the freshmen were not allowed to date until their junior year, causing Carlos to fling his precious trinket to the floor. Time held no meaning any longer to them.<p>

62. An Empty Sketchbook with Yellowed Pages  
>Being a frequent sketch artist, Tim was always running out of sketch pads and constantly ranted about it to his friends. The only person who thought to find him one was Phoebe. Even with yellowed pages and torn binding he found it wonderful and kissed her cheek softly as a thank you, causing the girl to flush and make a mental note to surprise him more often.<p>

63. A Venetian Full-Face Mask  
>Once upon a time Keesha used to play dress up daily and had kept one of her masks hidden in her bedroom. Ralphie appeared one day wearing the Venetian mask and when Keesha tore it off he surprised her with a kiss. It was the most original idea for a first kiss she had ever heard of.<p>

64. Graffiti on a Bathroom Wall  
>The one person most ashamed of Wanda's turn to the dark side once entering Walkerville High was not Wanda herself or even her parents. It was the boy who had known her since they were toddlers and had loved her longer.<p>

65. Spirits from Lithuania  
>To give a creative spark to her nightmares, instead of calling them such droll things as nightmares Phoebe called them 'being visited by the spirits of Lithuania'. She would text Tim after the visits and he would reply every single time.<p>

66. A Chair that Belonged to Her Grandmother  
>The day Dorothy Ann's grandmother passed away an antique rocking chair was delivered with D.A. being the recipient. Carlos held her tightly to his chest and rocked her in the chair as she cried herself to sleep. After that it was not D.A.'s chair, but theirs.<p>

67. Tags on the Mattress  
>Keesha was spontaneously rewarded for her spectacular grades with a new mattress for her twin sized bed and called Ralphie over to test it out. The rest of the Saturday afternoon was spent jumping on the bouncy mattress and causing the room to look like a tornado had whizzed through it.<p>

68. A Native American Headdress  
>The day Carlos and the boys realized their girls weren't the same third graders was when the gang went Halloween costume shopping. D.A. had come out in a Native American costume that cut off at the knees and cinched in at the waist with the head dress nearly hitting the floor. It was said a puddle of drool surrounded him after seeing his girl in the costume.<p>

69. A Book Entitled "How to be a Vampire"  
>When the 'Twilight' obsession passed through Walkerville Wanda was hit hard, spotted carrying around a book called 'How to be a Vampire' and wearing dark make up. Arnold simply categorized it as another fad for her but was soon proved wrong when she attempted to bite his neck in the middle of the hallway.<p>

70. An Onion Growing in the Fridge  
>Phoebe yelped as she spotted an onion that looked to be growing in Tim's bedroom fridge. After that she refused to enter his room unless it was spick and span. That included the fridge.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

71. Clean, White Cotton  
>The morning light blinded Keesha as she awoke in Ralphie's bed after cramming the night before for a major English exam. She had never realized how comfortable his chest was or how soft the cotton sheets on his bed were before then.<p>

72. A Huge Bowl of Macaroni and Cheese  
>Arnold's favourite meal was a gigantic bowl of macaroni and cheese. The only person who knew how to cook it with just the right amount of milk mixed in was Wanda, meaning she had an excuse to be over most days.<p>

73. Three Burnt Out Light Bulbs  
>Since before she could remember D.A. had never been able to resister Carlos' puppy eyes and that certainly wasn't changing now that they were fifteen. Although she really had no idea why he had begged her for three burnt out light bulbs.<p>

74. A Broom Lying in the Driveway  
>Tim was busying himself sweeping the driveway, hoping to be inspired to sketch something when Phoebe strolled by in her brand new poppy red dress, flattering her natural curves. When asked to go to the movies he immediately tossed the broom to the ground, linked his hand with hers and forgot all about sketching for the rest of the day.<p>

75. Aunt Lizzy's Ashes on the Mantle  
>Wanda kept staring at her aunt's ashes on the mantle, not able to believe it was real. Arnold somehow managed to lead her away, force a cup of tea into her system then lie her down for a much needed nap, one he gladly participated in.<p>

76. 32 Copies of a Christian Science Book  
>Carlos had never seen Dorothy Ann as enraged as she was when she spotted the thirty two copies of a Christian Science book in their biology class. If he had known skipping class and giving her a back rub would cure this he would have filed the request personally.<p>

77. An Unfortunate Leprechaun  
>To this day Arnold still wonders how he managed to get roped into being the unfortunate leprechaun in Wanda's St. Patrick's day play. Although saying you were dating the director did have its unforeseen perks.<p>

78. A Bowl of Huge, Ripe Table Grapes  
>As soon as Keesha spotted the bowl of grapes in Ralphie's basement she knew something was up. He originally intended it to be romantic (as seen in the movies) by the end it was more of a war between boyfriend and girlfriend. Keesha obviously won.<p>

79. A Dead Hermit Crab in a Little Plastic Cage  
>It was a depressing day at Walkerville High when the science teacher's crab Hermie died; Carlos was especially distraught and volunteered to bury the crustacean where D.A. prepared a private burial for the benefit of her melodramatic boyfriend.<p>

80. A Deck of Cards with the Aces Missing  
>When the gang of eight gathered for a night of teenage silliness it was expected to play a game of Texas Hold 'Em. What wasn't expected was Ralphie accusing Tim of stealing the aces and timid Phoebe cussing like a sailor at the bulky athlete.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

81. Half a Parrot  
>Watching her favourite stuffed parrot be torn apart by Lilly was the worst possible thing Phoebe could have imagined. Receiving a brand new parrot and kiss from Tim was the best thing she ever imagined.<p>

82. A Black and White Butterfly  
>Keesha always had a love for butterflies so it wasn't a surprise when Ralphie found himself being dragged to the sanctuary. She never expected a black and white butterfly to land on his nose, reminding them both of their relationship.<p>

83. Seven Pumpkins on the Front Porch  
>Wanda had always said pumpkins reminded her of Arnold because they were as bright as his hair and were the stars of Halloween. It would explain why one morning he found seven pumpkins on his front porch the morning of Halloween with the initials 'W+A 4evr' on them.<p>

84. A Disco Ball-or is it a Crystal Ball?  
>D.A. rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he hung a crystal ball above her bed, explaining how one minute it was a disco ball (as shown when he shut off the lights and it lit up her lavender walls) and the next a crystal ball (as shown when he 'read her fortune'). She never told him how handsome he looked in a cape.<p>

85. A Woman in a Black Dress Floating on the Water  
>Wanda was the epitome of spontaneity in Arnold's mind and it wasn't a surprise when he found her floating in his pool at two in the morning, calm as ever, dressed in an elegant black dress. Whether or not she was asleep he didn't know but he did take pictures as evidence for later.<p>

86. A Cup of Coffee with Cream  
>Phoebe hardly ever got sick but when she did the only thing she ever requested Tim to bring over when he visited was a large cup of coffee with cream. Whether or not it was the coffee or Tim himself that made her better was a mystery but she wasn't willing to change the routine.<p>

87. Elaborate Shadow Puppets  
>On a vacation at Wanda's aunt's ed and breakfast, the group of eight invaded the hall and created shadow puppets of roosters, flashlights, and other intricate designs that kept them up until dawn broke out across the exquisite mountainside.<p>

88. A Hundred Masks on the Wall  
>Feeling the need to redecorate yet again, Keesha spent an entire Saturday painting mask after mask until one of her bedroom walls was entirely covered in them. Now whenever Ralphie kissed her in her room he always felt as if he were being watched.<p>

89. A Mouse Reaching for the Moon

Phoebe had always been told by others that her dreams were too big. It was as if a mouse was reaching for the moon. The only person who believed in her was Tim and somehow that was enough.

90. An Angry Peacock  
>Carlos had never been observant when it came to animals and it was a wonder to his girlfriend how he even managed to notice the peacock he had been tossing peanuts at was angry. As D.A. stitched his wounds from the bite marks she informed him he owed her big time for ruining their date.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

91. A Rusting Barbed-Wire Fence  
>Arnold was never one to trespass, especially out in the country where the rule was 'shoot to kill' but when Wanda reminded him he owed her a special date, what choice did he really have?<p>

92. A Trash Bag Filled with Shopping Bags  
>Ralphie was never able to understand the Franklin packing system. Whoever heard of putting shopping bags in trash bags?<p>

93. A Bloody Crow  
>Tim had wanted to tell Phoebe he loved her on a walk through the forest the beginning of their senior year but stumbling upon a seriously injured crow put that plan on hold. As he assisted her in tending to the wounds he supposed it would have to wait for another day.<p>

94. Faded Pink Pants  
>When cleaning out her closetparticipating in a fashion show in her bedroom with Carlos as the audience, D.A. pulled out a pair of faded coral pants and cringed at how hideous they were. Carlos simply smiled, remembering he had kissed her for the first time when she wore those pants.

95. Golden Hills and Valleys  
>Lying in a field that glowed golden yellow, Ralphie and Keesha stared up at the clouds and created pictures. It was unexpected when Ralphie pointed out a heart and instead of cracking a joke whispered in her ear that he loved her. Surprising him in return she whispered it back, sealing the proclamation with a kiss.<p>

96. Two Women without Mouths  
>No matter how much Carlos and Ralphie loved their girls, no matter how much they adored their voices some days the senior boys really wished they didn't have mouths. Especially when they were being lectured about something insignificant.<p>

97. An Unsolvable Puzzle  
>One puzzle Wanda would never be able to solve is how in the world Arnold managed to love her after everything she had put him through in their ten years of knowing each other. Yet some puzzles are best left unsolved, especially in this case.<p>

98. A Porcelain Doll Missing its Eyes  
>Some said Dorothy Ann was foolish for loving the exuberant Mexican. It was as if she were a ravishing china doll with the eyes missing, making her unable to see the 'terrible' person he was. D.A. wasn't bothered because if anyone knew how truly wonderful Carlos was they would love him too and she hated competition.<p>

99. A Baby's Crib in an Otherwise Empty Room  
>Tim had been working tirelessly for the graduation gift for Phoebe and when she saw it she couldn't believe her eyes. On her newly painted baby crib were the words 'I love you', to which she practically yelled it in return and hugged her boyfriend tightly.<p>

100. Rotting Strawberries  
>For their graduation party the family of eight car pooled over to Ms. Frizzle's house where all ten (including Liz) had a rotten strawberry fight. Only later that evening as they star gazed did they realized how terrible of an idea that was.<p> 


End file.
